Story Ideas for Adoption
by kweandee
Summary: Prompt# 14- Tony and Bruce find out they have a daughter and go to rescue her...they should have realize being their kid, of course she would manage to capture her captors and turn gamma experimented animals into pets.
1. Tony's daughter (BruceOC)

Story Prompts

Not currently writing stories but since I have all these ideas figured I might as well send them out for adoption and let you guys make use of them…all I ask is that you send me a link so I can enjoy them too! Have fun

Okay...a few points to start. I'm generally a slash fan so most of these prompts will be slash whether it be the point of the story or the backround pairing, however there will be a few that aren't. I also like variation so the prompts can be modified at you discretion as long as the premise (point of the story) stays the same, this includes the pairing for those who are uncomfortable w/slash fics. Just because I might prefer certain pairings doesn't mean I won't enjoy it anyway. Oh and no death fics…I like traumatic stories but I don't want any avengers dying at the end of it- non main characters are ok lol.

* * *

Here we go….Prompt#1 (No slash)

Tony finds out from shield that he has a daughter from a one night stand he had over 20 yrs. ago, turns out the woman he slept with was a mutant (he never knew) and the only reason their telling him is the girl is in captivity- has been for months and they need the avengers to get her out. shield has known about the girl for quite some time and brings to light many secrets that have been well kept:

She's a mutant (powers have to do with shadows/darkness)  
She was turned by a vampire around 17/18 yrs. old but is on the good guys side.  
She is bonded/imprinted to Bruce/Hulk  
She was doing work/missions for several government agencies prior to being captured(mother died when she was young).  
She's aware of who her father is but never wanted to cause him any trouble.

Yep looking for an AU where not so much mutants but vampire/werewolves etc. can imprint/bond etc. Bruce knows her (prior to meeting the avengers) but never acknowledged the bond. They met after she was turned and while he was the hulk. Hulk does acknowledge the bond(loves her) but can't do much about it without Bruce. He refuses to acknowledge it for various reasons: he's twice her age, recognizing the bond will mean the hulk was meant to exist and not be the accident he always believed it to be-doesn't know how to deal w/that, imprint/bonds have no basis in science, etc. Kept as much distance as he could from her, she agreed to ease his discomfort. Now he's worried about finding out she's his best friend's daughter.

Added Note: Prompt originally posted on avengerkink website; Round 24 pg. 14 (Please add link there as well so everyone can enjoy!)


	2. Twins!

Hi there…okay here is Prompt#2 (Avengers/Now You See Me crossover)

hehe...I love this crossover (there isn't enough of them!)

Okay so we could say Shield wants to recruit the Four Horsemen and Rhodes; they know all about his involvement and his FBI backround, etc. They also know both he and Bruce are twins! (Gotta love Shield and their spy crap...lol)

They're both told during the briefing or whatever by Fury. You decide how they ended up separated in the first place but basically Rhodes ended up being adopted by Shrike and never knew. Rhodes is super smart like his brother which is how he got away with everything while being in the FBI. The story would basically center around them finding out about eachother's lives, etc. but can include some kind of mission where the horsemen get to see the avengers in action. Rhodes meets the Hulk!

Backround pairing: Bruce/Tony.

Added Note: Prompt originally posted on Avengerkink site- Round 24 Pg. 14 (Please post link there as well so everyone can enjoy!)

* * *

Stories posted for this prompt (To the Authors- Love you Bunches!)

1. Mirror Image by storiesfortravellers (on AO3)


	3. Spiderman

Okie dokie…Prompt#3 (Slash- Tony/Bruce)

Okay, I've seen numerous fics where Tony adopts Peter Parker aka Spiderman when he's little, etc. but I'd like to see one where Tony finds out about his "actual son" after he's already grown and a superhero...say from Fury during a briefing because he plans to recruit him or whatever, preferably right before the avengers go into battle. I'd also like to see Tony suitably pissed for not being told sooner since they've heard all about the baddies the kid faced before knowing he works solo and Bruce trying to calm tony down.

I'd like Spiderman to be in the middle of his own battle which happens to cross paths with the one currently in progress and receive help from the avengers. Also I'd like to see protective hulk understanding it's tony's son. (love protective hulk lol)

Spiderman can find out himself after the days won and he agrees to return to shield with them.

Added Note: Originally posted on Avengerkink site- Round 24 Pg. 16 (Please post link there as well so everyone can enjoy!)


	4. Memories

Okay…Prompt#4 (Polygamous; meaning all of them/entire team).

This idea is based on a previous story I read about the team being forced to relive Bruce's most horrible memories courtesy of Loki...basically same premise but with a few differences:

The team is in an already established polygamous relationship.  
These are Tony's worst memories they're reliving.  
Howard did a lot more then ignore tony (get creative).  
Covers Afghanistan, Obie, and any other horrible ugly little memories you can create that can explain why tony is the way he is. (Torture, non-con, etc)

Looking for an emotional fic and his partners(the team) taking care of him afterwards.

Added Note: Originally posted on Avengerkink site; Round 24 Pg. 16 (Please post link there as well so everyone can enjoy!)


	5. Stay with Me (TonyBruce)

Alright…Prompt#5 (Slash- Tony/Bruce)

Very basic- I would like a songfic for our favorite science boyfriends to that song "Stay with me" by Sam Smith. I think it would be great from either Tony or Bruce's perspective.

Have fun

Added Note: Originally posted at Avengerkink site; Round 24 Pg. 17 (Please post link there as well so everyone can enjoy!)

* * *

Stories posted for this prompt: (To the Authors- Love you bunches!)

1. **Reactors and Radiation** by Drappersky


	6. Love and Care

Alrighty then….Prompt#6 (Polygamous- Tony/Entire team)

Basically I'm looking for a mentally and physically exhausted Tony who is overworked between battles, shield work and stark industries as well as all of his side projects for his family- whether it be upgrading their gear (trying to keep them all safer), or battles he's fighting on their behalf; without them knowing of course (Bruce's issues w/Ross, Clint's w/shield, etc). You can get creative and add some of his own problems he's dealing with in there. Naturally the team starts finding out (maybe it starts w/him passing out mid battle, or they notice how drained he is most days and do some investigating, etc) and all of them posing an intervention and taking care of him.

No smut, but I would like some physical comfort as well (massages, lovemaking, etc).

Also extra cookies if you incorporate the Hulk into this somehow :)

Added Note: Originally posted on Avengerkink site; Round 24 Pg. 39 (Please post link there as well so everyone can enjoy!)

* * *

Stories posted for this Prompt- (To the Authors- Love you bunches!)

1. "One Tired Tony" by Fracturedfixture


	7. Bruce's daughter

Okay…Prompt#7

I have a thing for vampires...just saying...lol

Okay, I would like this unknown child to be Bruce's daughter but unlike normal "conception methods" I would like her to have been created by Ross. Say during one of the earlier captures of Bruce/Hulk- Ross managed to get Bruce's gamma radiated DNA/sperm before he escaped in an attempt to create more hulks. Let's say his scientists crossed the DNA w/a known female vampire's either in the lab or by impregnating a captured vampire resulting in a baby. If not going w/the lab creation I'd like the "mother vampire" to have been killed off somewhere early on say after the child was born.

The girl is extremely dangerous and super smart. Thanks to the vampire DNA she maintains a normal size and isn't all green or anything (except for her eyes) but thanks to the hulk DNA she can walk around in daylight and as automatic control over the thirst. Basically all of the benefits of both and none of the weaknesses/problems, etc. She's raised and trained as a weapon by the military's more questionable divisions; however underneath is one of the "good guys" despite Ross's influence.

I'd like the avengers to be captured by Ross who gleefully tells them what he's created much to Bruce's horror and plans on using her to kill them only to have her turn the tables and rescue them instead. I'd also like her to have killed Ross before all is said and done ;)

I'd also like some father/daughter bonding, maybe joining the team to keep shield from trying to lock her up, etc.

Added Note: Originally posted on Avengerkink site; Round 24 Pg. 40 (Please post link there as well so everyone can enjoy!)


	8. Everyone Knows (BruceTony)

Okay…Prompt#8 (Bruce/Tony)

So I'm thinking since Ross (whose obsessed) can't get to Bruce because of shield and being an avenger/considered a hero, etc. He decides the next best thing would be to show the world what a monster hulk really is and leaks numerous footage of the destruction and lives taken by the beast. However a huge error is made by whomever he tasks w/this job and not only is that footage released but all of the documented footage the army has involving Bruce/Hulk is, which includes past trauma, experimentation, torture, non-con, etc! The public is as expected outraged although not against the hulk like Ross wanted but in his defense instead.

Bruce is horrified/humiliated, not only has his family (Tony and the rest of the avengers) seen things he never wanted them to know about but the whole world has as well and he can't look anyone in the face.

I'm thinking some family bonding as his partner and team help him recover from having to relive some of worst trauma of his life as well as dealing w/the world knowing "everything", and also the public demanding the imprisonment of General Ross and everyone else involved in the gross mistreatment and torture of not only a human being but one of their heroes.

Added Note: Originally posted on Avengerkink site; Round 24 Pg. 44 (Please post link there as well so everyone can enjoy!)


	9. Rescue

Alright…here we go…Prompt#9

Okay I have a thing for the team being in a Polygamous relationship. I mean who are they gonna find that really understands and can tolerate their lives besides each other ;)

That being said I can't help but giggle every time I see Steve being portrayed as a overly innocent boy scout because come on, he was in the army and in war, etc. To me he'd be anything but a boy scout so I would like to see some badass Steve coming to the teams rescue w/Bucky who is obviously badass already. I don't care how the team wind up being taken (all together, one at a time, etc.) point being their all being held somewhere with a lot of guards or whatever...maybe Ross takes them because he wants to experiment on Bruce, etc. and the rest get in the way. I just want to see Steve and Bucky rip their way through whatever forces there are to get to their family.

Also...I'm not a fan of the red, white and blue uniform Steve always wears, to me it adds to the boy scout affect lol. I like the newer one he was wearing in CA2 so much more! :)

Added Note: Originally posted on Avengerkink site; Round 24 Pg. 61 (Please post link there as well so everyone can enjoy!)


	10. Kidnapping (TonyBruce)

On to….Prompt #10 (Tony/Bruce A/B/O dynamic)

So I'm thinking General Ross kidnaps a heavily pregnant Omega Tony w/the intent on taking the baby since he can't get his hands on the hulk and plans to continue his experiments one way or the other. He's figuring he'll keep Tony and just get rid of him once the baby's born.

Looking for a rescue by Bruce/Hulk, maybe w/the help of the rest of the team...you decide :)

Alpha Bruce/Hulk, Omega Tony (the rest if involved is up to you)

P.S. I am soooo open to Dark Bruce! If you go that route I'd like Tony to be aware and completely fine w/it :p


	11. Protective Hulk

Okie dokie…Prompt#11 (Polygamous)

Looking for a 5 times fic...all details up to the author!

5 times Hulk protects a member of his team/family and 1 time where they come together to protect him and Bruce ;)


	12. Dark Bruce (TonyBruce)

Alrighty…Prompt#12

I have an overwhelming need for Dark Bruce in my life!

Bruce knows Tony wants him despite the Hulk...he's made it obvious. But Tony doesn't everything, the things he's done, what he's capable of, the darkness inside that has nothing to do w/his inner green rage monster...or does he?

Not looking for one of those domestic abuse fics where Bruce abuses Tony or anything. I'd much rather Bruce be scarily protective of him. I'd like maybe a heated argument about by they should/shouldn't be together where Tony makes him perfectly aware that he knows "everything" and he doesn't care along w/some hot steamy lovemaking. Or maybe...Bruce comes back after one of his darker extracurricular activities and Tony's waiting for him and let him know he knows and it doesn't matter, or maybe Tony's in trouble and Bruce rescues him using these questionable methods and there's a moment where they look at eachother and they just know everything's out in the open now and Tony hugs him and it's emotional and yummy, etc. Of course I am not opposed to multiple fics using all scenarios lol

All in all I need DarkBruce, Tony knowing and preferably ending in hot steamy sex :p


	13. IM3- Team Aid

Reminder: I had mentioned it in the beginning but if you fill a prompt please message me and let me know as I am not always on this site, this way I can add it to the story list on the prompts. Thanks bunches ;)

* * *

Prompt#13 (Poly or Tony/Bruce preferred)

Ever since I watched IM3 I couldn't help but think how much more epic that final battle would have been w/the whole team there :)

So basically I'm looking for the team coming to Tony's aid during that final battle. Maybe they find out one by one as the events are unfolding- Maybe Bruce sees what happened to the mansion on TV or hears about it on the radio in whatever third world country he's in and lets the Hulk find Tony, Steve, Natasha and Clint could maybe find out through shield, Thor could be with Jane and hear about it on the news, etc...either way as they find out they start making their way to him and end up getting there during the final battle.

The character death is Pepper (her and Tony can be BFF's but I prefer the OT6 pairing or at least Tony/Bruce personally)

Afterwards I would like the team to take him home and take care of him- cue Tony's emotional breakdown and aftercare :)

Added note: Originally posted on Avengerkink site- Round 25 pg. 31 (Please post link there as well so everyone can enjoy!)


	14. Only Their Kid (TonyBruce)

Alrighty….Prompt# 14

So Tony and Bruce find out they have a child together- one created in a lab using their DNA (you decide how the baddies got it and what the purpose was) and take the team to go and rescue her (yes I'd prefer a girl say around 8-10yrs. old).

Only it turns out she doesn't really need rescuing- not the kind they were expecting anyway. Being their kid she naturally ends up being like a super genius and manages to trap all her creators-captors using their own tech, etc. and all the animals who were altered/experimented on with the gamma radiation have become her over protective pets. They feel a kinship to her thanks to her Hulk DNA. The only reason she's still there is because there's nowhere else to go and she doesn't want to leave her pets.

**This was originally a silly thought meant to be sort of crackish in the sense that only their kid could manage something like that and befriend all the monstrous animals around the place, etc...but if you can turn this into an actual story including the h/c and family dynamic I would love you forever!

Added Note: Originally posted on Avengerkink site- Round 25, pg 42 (Please post link there as well so everyone can enjoy!)


End file.
